Operación: LEYENDA
by Fraulein Mondschein
Summary: "Más allá de las montañas de Suiza, un sinuoso y helado camino, te conducirá a hallar el dulce más delicioso, exótico y excepcional que bañaran tus papilas gustativas de un mágico sabor. Traslucido como un cristal y brillante como un diamante. ¿Te atreves a probarlo?"


**DISCLAIMER: Codename Kids Next Door es propiedad de Tom Warburton por encargo de Cartoon Network Studios, ningún personaje me pertenece.**

* * *

 **Trasmitiendo, misión para KND Los Chicos del Barrio**

 **Operación: L.E.Y.E.N.D.A.**

 **L** eyenda

 **E** mbelesa

 **Y** acimiento

 **E** najenando y

 **N** egando

 **D** eseos

 **A** lterados

Las misiones de Los Chicos del Barrio son menos frecuentes, el momento perfecto para ir a un safari a la caza de dulces para la agente, amante de los caramelos y todo lo dulce, número 5. Cogió su típica mochila color amarillo con el distintivo logo de la organización "KND" en la tapa y se encamino a su nueva aventura. No hace mucho tiempo, se entero que las montañas de Suiza albergan un valioso y excepcional tesoro para todo aquel amante de lo azucarado. No sabe a ciencia cierta de que se trata, pero deduce que probablemente se trate de un exquisito y exótico caramelo que, a toda costa, desea sentir entre su paladar.

Después de un largo y cansado viaje, llegó a las montañas de Suiza. Estando ahí, rodeo la zona en busca del tesoro. Varios minutos transcurrieron, casi una hora de una incesante búsqueda. "Parece que no hay nada, será mejor que número 5 se retire del lugar", pensó, con un aire de resignación. De repente, la astuta agente, fijo la mirada en un peculiar sitio, encontrado así, un misterioso acceso a lo que podría ser el anhelado tesoro: una especie de entrada que pasa desapercibida por el camuflaje de la fachada. Número 5 intento acceder, sin embargo, alguien salió de aquel misterioso lugar. La agente se puso en guardia y lista para cualquier sorpresa. De la oscuridad un singular personaje emergió: Barba Pegajosa, quien se asusto y soltó un ligero grito.

—Pelos pegajosos—murmuró Abigail.

—Ahhh, ¡no me asustes así, chamaca! —exclamó alterado, recuperándose del susto.

—Permiso, pegajoso, he hecho un largo viaje para…

—Sé perfectamente a lo que has venido, muchacha—dijo—. Te recomiendo que no entres, encontraras una terrible decepción—advirtió.

—Me imagino, veré el lugar saqueado por ti y tus secuaces—afirmó.

—Nada de eso, te encontrarás con una leyenda.

— ¿Leyenda?

—Una terrible leyenda que no es más que una trampa.

—No lo creo—dudó suspicaz.

—Créelo. Es una leyenda que atrae a todos aquellos amantes de lo dulce y lo azucarado, con la promesa de brindarte el dulce más delicioso, mágico, exótico, exquisito, excepcional que tu ser haya conocido, pero no es más que una trampa, de la cual no podrás escapar.

— ¿Y tú cómo sabes eso?

—Chamaca, soy Barba Pegajosa, ¡lo sé todo en cuanto a los dulces!

— Número 5 duda de tu palabra, pegajoso.

—Te digo la verdad, no estoy loco para arriesgar a mi tripulación y a mí en una búsqueda tan peligrosa con una falsa promesa. Esa leyenda sólo te conduce al camino del peligro. Conozco los terribles alcances. No he vuelto a verlo…

— ¿A quién?

—A un pirata, amigo mío, que se aventuró en esa búsqueda. Jamás lo hemos vuelto a ver—mencionó cabizbajo.

— Seguro me cuentas esto para que cese en mi búsqueda y seas el genuino dueño del dulce que oculta este lugar.

— ¡No existe tal dulce! —aseveró.

— ¿Cómo puedes probarlo?

—Porque yo creí en esa leyenda y me aventuré en tan arriesgada odisea—gritó.

— ¿D-d-de verdad? —empezó a creer en las palabras de Barba Pegajosa.

— ¡Por supuesto que sí! ¿Por qué inventaría una historia tan absurda?

—Tal vez… para adueñarte el caramelo.

—Aarr, entra y comprueba con tus propios ojos que en este lugar sólo hay una leyenda incrustada en la pared.

—Eso haré, pelos pegajosos.

—Número 5, eres lista, demasiado astuta, sé que no pondrás en riesgo tu pellejo—caminó unos cuantos pasos—. Entra—alentó.

—Demasiada amabilidad es extraño. Si se trata de una trampa te juro que…

—Oh, no, ninguna trampa, chamaca, ¡ya te lo dije! —continúo caminando y, un momento dado, se detuvo—. Ah—clavo la mirada en Abby—, cuando te decidas, espero puedas convencerlo de sucumbir en una búsqueda inútil y hacerlo entrar en razón, ya conoces lo estúpido que es el muchacho, ¡me cansé de lidiar con él! Aaarr.

— ¿A quién te refieres, pegajoso?

—Cuando estés adentro lo descubrirás. Adiós, número 5—se despidió y se alejó, esfumándose entre la densa neblina.

Número 5, después de tanto dudar, se sumergió en los misterios que aquel lugar aguarda. Entro cuidadosa y, de su mochila, cogió un arma, lista para responder cualquier ataque o emboscada.

El lugar parece una especie de templo añejo, cubierto de rocas, piedras calizas y polvo. Cada pisada producida por la chica, resonaba tan fuerte por lo silencioso del lugar. Luego de caminar y caminar, se encontró con un yacimiento enorme. Se adentró paulatinamente y halló tremenda sorpresa: ¡No hay ningún tesoro!, y, efectivamente como lo había comentado Barba Pegajosa, lo único que hay es una pared con letras inscritas y a un lado, no muy lejos, la figura de un muchacho. Abby se acercó y descubrió la identidad de aquel que parecía un total desconocido.

—Oh, Heiny, eres tú. Así que ya saliste de prisión—comentó serena.

— _Ach liebchen_ —pronunció el rubio con su típico acento—, siempre haciéndote la graciosa, ¡búrlate todo lo que quieras!

—Siempre haciéndote el ofendido. Sólo fue un comentario, no te lo tomes a mal; en ningún momento pretendí burlarme de ti.

—Después me vengaré de ti, Abigail—amenazó y la miro desdeñosamente por unos segundos, luego dio media vuelta y termino dándole la espalda—. Ahora _nein_ tengo tiempo para eso—contemplo la pared, colocando sus manos detrás suyo—. Debo emprender la búsqueda de un exótico caramelo.

—Oye, sobre eso, Bar…

— _Und_ estoy seguro que lo encontraré—interrumpió las palabras de Abby—, porque Heinrich Von Marzipan es el mejor cazador de dulces que ha existido—rió histérico y volvió la mirada en la agente—, no tú—señaló.

— ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan agresivo siempre? —replicó y dejo escapar un suspiro—, sólo deseo que seamos amigos... colegas, como en los viejos tiempos. Formábamos un buen equipo—espetó melancólica.

— Claro, porque te conviene, ¿verdad?

— ¿Qué dices?

—Ni lo sueñes, Abigail, ni sueñes que vendrás conmigo.

\- Oye, no ie emoción ...

— ¿Para qué? —intercepto, ignorándola totalmente—. Para que me abandones como lo hiciste en Guatemala. _¡Nein!_ Jamás te perdonaré por lo ocurrido.

-En ...

—Ni una palabra más, sólo tú tienes la culpa.

— ¡Otra vez! ¿Cuándo superaras esto? ¡Qué melodramático! —cruzó los brazos e hizo un mal gesto.

— ¿Crees que es para menos, _fräulein_? Por tu culpa me llevaron preso dos ocasiones _und_ , por si fuera poco, caí en aquel volcán de chocolate, convirtiéndome en un terrible monstruo. ¡Ah!, _und_ la vez que _meine karamellen_ resultaron con ese terrible sabor a espárragos.

—Y que me dices de la vez que te salve, ¿eh?

—No me lo eches en cara. Además, eso no resuelve nada, aunque me salvaras mil veces yo…

— ¡Basta! Estoy cansada de discutir.

—También yo, Abigail. Se hace tarde para _mein_ exploración.

—O-o-oye—titubeó—, sobre eso... Barba Pegajosa…

—Sí sí, ya sé, no tienes que repetirme su sermón—mencionó con un tono de fastidio.

— ¿Sabes? Creo que dice la verdad… No deberías ir—sugirió.

—Ah, con que confabulando con Barba Pegajosa, _liebchen_.

— ¿Qué?

—Es obvio, Barba Pegajosa y tú pretenden quedarse con todos los dulces—especuló paranoico.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¿Acaso se te subió el azúcar, Heiny?

— _Ja_ , Barba Pegajosa y tú se creen muy listos, _jedoch_ no me engañaran. ¿Me creen estúpido? —gritó.

—Ehm—colocó su mano en el cuello—, ¿realmente quieres que responda?

—Muy graciosita, _fräulein_. Te juro que cuando vuelva te voy a destruir—dio unos cuantos pasos, pero, de inmediato, número 5 se interpuso.

— ¡No!, no lo hagas. Por esta vez, creo en pegajoso, creo en su advertencia y su historia.

—No creo en supersticiones—intento abrir paso—. A un lado, esos dulces son míos.

-Heiny ...

— ¡Abigail! —bramó—. Te he dicho miles de veces que mi nombre es Heinrich Von Marzipan, creí dejártelo en claro cuando nos vimos en Guatemala _und_ la vez que…

—Por una vez en tu vida, deja tu obsesión a un lado y escúchame.

—Nunca, Abigail. Lo que me pides es inaudito. No existen razones suficientes para que evites _mein_ marcha.

—Me preocupa que sea verdad la advertencia de Barba Pegajosa.

—Ja, tú tienes miedo, miedo que encuentre aquel _karamell_ , que seguramente encontraré, después de todo, soy el mejor—carcajeó histérico—, el mejor y te lo demostraré—, continúo riendo—. Todos los dulces son míos. _Auf_ _Wiedersehen._

-Heinrich ...

\- _Adiós_ Dije.

El alemán, sin hacer caso como de costumbre, se alejo del yacimiento, dejando a Abigail sola y un tanto furibunda. "Ay, nunca escucha. Debería ir tras él", se dijo a sí misma y dando pasos acelerados. "No, ¿qué estoy haciendo? Es una locura, de nada serviría, lo mejor será dejar ir al señor orgulloso", se propuso firmemente y quedo mirando la pared con la leyenda tallada, preguntándose:

¿Qué de verdad tiene la historia de Barba Pegajosa?

 **Transmisión interrumpida**

* * *

Este es mi primer fic, espero les guste, me resulto todo un reto escribirlo. Como leerán, la historia se centra en Abigail y Heinrich, sé que es una pareja muy poco popular, por decirlo de algún modo, pero, en lo personal, me encanta esta pareja y deseo contribuir con una historia, ya que hay pocas al respecto.

¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
